


The Soldier and the Reaper

by theorchidhorror



Series: OverPrompt [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, ignores the comic 'old soldiers' basically, you don't have to read this as shippy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchidhorror/pseuds/theorchidhorror
Summary: Jack Morrison has been on the Reaper's tail for weeks; he soon finds out he's not the one doing the hunting.





	The Soldier and the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jocuments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocuments/gifts).



> An addition to my collection of Tumblr prompted drabbles. As always, feel free to send prompts to my main (misspauling) as I'm always up for new ideas!
> 
> Prompt: "I thought you were dead."

Jack Morrison has been tracking the wraith for weeks. Something they call the Reaper. Name’s a little edgy for his taste, but he figures it’s at least appropriate; the Reaper’s been confirmed as being involved in or directly responsible for an innumerable amount of terrorist attacks around the globe. That alone might spur your everyday vigilante to action, but Jack’s got a personal vendetta involving Reaper; he’s been killing former Overwatch agents- old friends of Jack. And he’ll be damned if he sits back and lets Reaper take anyone else from his former team. The only problems so fars been that- every time Morrison seems to get close to the Reaper, it slips through his grasp- like a ghost, and disappears like a whisper into the winds. He’d be impressed if it weren’t so goddamn irritating.

He’s three days deep into a stakeout now, somewhere in the heart of Dorado, based on a tip from an old contact. They’d heard chatter that the Reaper was seen lingering around some back alleys and, while Jack couldn’t think of a single former Overwatch agent retired to Mexico, it was the first solid lead he’s had in weeks. He’s on a roof now, overlooking the city. It’s warm and there’s a breeze blowing in from the south that smells vaguely of the ocean. In another life, he’d probably enjoy it; but here and now, Jack can only think of how the humidity and the sea air are going to rust his guns, how the wind is just strong enough that he’ll have to compensate for it should he take a shot, and how the glow of the city below him obscures his field of vision. Though it’s well after sundown, the city is alive with ambient noise; the bells of passing carts, the chatter of the citizens going about their lives, even the goddamn birds- they’re all a distraction.

Jack is so swept up in scanning the horizon for signs of trouble, that he fails to notice the black mass that materializes on the roof, not five feet away. It’s not until Reaper takes solid form and strides towards him, gun pulled, that Jack turns to face his target. Reaper’s gotten the jump on him- somehow, and that makes Jack’s blood boil. He’d been discreet throughout the whole operation- in fact, only a handful of people even knew he’d been coming to Mexico. There’s no way the Reaper could have possibly known he’d be here....unless-

“You planted my lead.”

It’s not so much said to Reaper as it is to himself. It seems obvious now- _stupid_! The reason Jack couldn’t think of a former Overwatch agent in Dorado- he’s the target.

“Obvious _now_ , isn’t it?” Reaper’s voice comes out low and gravely, echoing Morrison’s thoughts. “Plant a couple fake leads… kill a couple people… and the boy scout comes running.” Reaper laughs, and the hoarse, grating sound of it drives a chill down Jack’s spine. After a moment, Reaper shakes his masked head and produces another gun from beneath his trenchcoat. “Details… Details were always your strong suit. But you never did see the _big picture_.”

The voice, although distorted and rough, is familiar- like an old sweater that doesn’t fit quite the way you remember. Jack Morrison’s blood runs ice cold and slowly, the realization dawns on him. The only way Reaper could possibly be tracking former Overwatch agents- is if he was one himself. “Reyes.” It’s spoken so softly even Jack is unsure he’s said it. He’s almost certain the man standing in front of him can’t be Gabriel Reyes. There’s no way. And yet. As he speaks the name, Reaper takes a step back with a frustrated growl, as if the recognition of his name burns him. It has to be him. But… _how_? Jack swallows hard and slowly, begins to stand. “....Gabe, I thought you were **dead**.”

Reapers shoves the end of one of his guns sharply in Jack’s direction- a warning to not make any sudden movements, and not to move from the spot. Jack raises his hands, to show an understanding, and readjusts to a more comfortable sitting position. He's positive he could take Reyes down, if he wanted to. A sharp roll off to Jack’s right. A quick lunge at Gabe. It would be easy enough. But something in his gut is keeping him rooted to the spot.

“You thought what you _wanted_ to think, _Morrison_.” Reaper practically spits Jack’s name out, and Morrison can feel every ounce of hatred and bile behind Gabe’s words. “Not all of us used that day as an excuse to disappear. Some of us didn’t get the _choice_.” Gabe begins to pace angrily, back and forth in front of Jack, in a way that reminds Morrison of a caged big cat. Gabe’s accusation stings but ultimately, Jack doesn’t feel the weight of the guilt that perhaps Reyes wants. That day had been Gabe’s fault, after all.

“So kill me then- that’s why you’re here, right?"

Reaper laughs again, chuckling as he lowers one of the two guns still trained on Jack. ‘No… you’d like that. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it five minutes ago while you were still worried about the wind blowing in.” Jack blinks at him behind the visor, wondering how in the hell Gabe could tell what he had been thinking. Almost in response, Reaper pauses and shakes his head, releasing a sigh as he holsters his guns. “...old habits die hard, don’t they?”

Jack’s anger rises, his face reddening. “Then why are you here? Why come after me if I wasn’t the next name on your hit list?” 

Gabe is quiet for a solid minute. He doesn’t move, or make any sort of indication that he’s heard Jack’s question. With a growl, Jack balls up a fist, ready to strike. The mind games end **here**. Reyes or not, the Reaper is a murderer, and that’s not something Jack is willing to abide.

But then, Gabe sighs again, and Jack can feel the uncertainty behind it. Though Gabe’s face is hidden from view, Jack can feel the inner struggle painted on Reyes face; he can sense the frustration at Jack’s question. For a second it almost feels like old times.

Reyes reaches up and gingerly, as if he’s not completely set on the idea, removes the mask covering his face. For the first time, Jack gets a look at what Reyes has become. His face is different- harsher, and yet oddly familiar and comforting. Gabe locks eyes with Jack and Morrison can feel his stomach twist with something he hasn’t felt since their days with Overwatch.

“...I wanted to warn you. I know you, and I know how you think. Stay out of my way, Jack.” Gabe speaks slowly, as if the words are painful to say. He takes a breath, looking like there’s more he wants to tell Jack, but only turns from him and places the mask back against his face. “If I see you again, it’ll be the last time.”

“Gabe, _wait_ -”

Jack scrambles up, to follow after Reyes, but he’s already gone, disappearing into a pit of smoke.


End file.
